The present invention relates to portable telephone apparatus such as a cellular phone and a PHS (Personal Handyphone System) terminal having the single button dialing feature.
For conventional portable telephone apparatus such as a portable telephone set and a PHS terminal, the user registers distant party telephone numbers in the electronic directory of the built-in storage in advance, and originates a call by retrieving a desired distant party telephone number by scroll-key.
Recently, portable telephone apparatus such as a portable telephone sets and a PHS terminal has spread among a wide range of users. For children in lower grades of an elementary school, it is convenient via portable telephone terminal to be able to easily make contact with a small number of specific distant parties, for example between children and their guardians, between children and their school or between children and nearby relatives such as their grandparents. For elderly people also, it is convenient via portable telephone terminal to be able to easily make contact with a small number of specific distant parties.